sdrawkcaB um, oh dear, haha i mean Backwards
by A.Rose.Love
Summary: Ino finally convinces Sakura to listen to her advice with Sasuke. Um, let's play hard to get. Will Sakura get the guy? SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Hahaha, okay, now this one is a little backwards :) and I'm kind of excited about it because I love getting new ideas :) so here we go, and the characters are most likely going to be very out of character, but that is why its backwards, just read on, you'll see :)**

**Sadly, just like always... I do not own Naruto...**

**Story time :)**

_sdrawkcaB... um oh dear, haha, I mean Backwards _

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in the training fields early one day, the sky was just starting to get beautiful, with pinks, bright oranges, yellows, and that amazing purple color that tells everyone that day is just about to arrive. Sasuke threw another kuni, hitting the target dead on, right with all of his other 30 some bulls eyes.

"Naruto," the boy said, his voice was silky and oddly smooth for their age of 15, it made Naruto glare at his best friend with some jealousy, while Sasuke stood still, looking at all of the kuni. "Naruto, where is Sakura?"

The blond shrugged, "I don't know Sasuke, she said something yesterday about going to see Ino today and that it was some sort of emergency. Why do you care?"

"That's a little harsh huh team mate? I was just asking... not like I care though, she's weak" Sasuke said simply, walking forward towards the stump that they used everyday as they're target. He picked up his knives and pulled out a clothe to wipe off the dirt and the early morning dew so that they wouldn't rust.

Naruto's blue eyes followed his team mate before looking up into the sky, thinking of their pink haired team member, and he wondered where she would actually be. His mind immediately began thinking that, of coarse, she'd be at Ichiraku Ramen, ordering herself a big steaming bowl of their best ramen. The boy began to drool, _'Sakura and ramen, Yummy...'_ He thought to himself smiling staring at the painted clouds. One looked human -ish, it was pink and white, and another was yellow and orange, in a bowl shape.

"mmmmmh..."

Sasuke raised an eye brow and saw his teammate laying on the ground with his limbs splayed around, with some drool coming out of his mouth. _'What the heck is he looking at?' _Sasuke wondered... he almost asked, but decided he didn't want to know. So After gathering the rest of his knives, he left.

"Trust me Sak, it'll work" Ino said for the umpteenth time, "Would you just listen to me for once? When have I ever lead you wrong my cherry blossom?" Sakura raised one of her delicate pink eye brows, and she giggled a little.

"Ino," Sakura started, laughing out loudly now, "When haven't you? Girl I love you but not the best ideas." Ino walked around behind the counter, gathering flowers and a vase to start arranging.

Ino glared at her best friend, and pretended to be offended. "W-well what does _that_ mean fore-head?" She began to arrange white lilies with blood red roses in a slim tall necked vase. Her blonde hair was pulled back so she didn't catch it on anything, her baby blue eyes took in the flowers and the glass vase and she arranged them perfectly.

"Well, dressing up like those two girls off that one anime show for Halloween that one year for school? Not the best idea, going to homecoming with each other last year, half the people in our grade thought we were lesbians... which was strange considering your dating someone... and sadly... I wasn't and I'm still not" Sakura said, leaning against the cool granite of the counter top.

"Okay, well besides those few incidents, my advice should be trusted..." Ino said laughing at the memory of going to homecoming with her best girl friend.

"You ate an entire coarse at Ichikaru's, enough to beat out even Naruto, and then went on the backwards upside down ride at the fair and threw up all over Shikamaru last year, was that smart?" Sakura squeaked out in a giggling fit.

"Okay, okay fore-head, I plead the fifth on that one. But trust me this time, you'll have that black haired piece of hott-ness all to yourself in no time," She winked at her friend and Sakura's pale skin turned a pretty light pink color, almost matching her bubble-gum colored hair.

"Do you really think so Ino?" The blonde could see the hurt, rejection, pain, and wanting that swam just below the emerald green in her friend's big eyes. They were best friends, and they never lied to each other now, Ino was over Sasuke, and she now realized that Sakura truly loved him, as much as she herself loved Shikamaru.

Ino took a breath and smiled at her friend. "Yes, Sak, I think it'll make him realize what he could have with you." Sakura smiled back at her friend.

"Thank you Ino"

Okay, so again, read, review please, reviews are always appreciated, even if the story wasn't your favorite. And if my chapters are short I'm sorry, lol, they're being created at night after working on my school work all day lol, but review please, they're like cookies to writers, they make us happy :)

Peace everyone,

.Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2 up lol, sorry if it took me a while, I'm trying to get caught up in my school work, and this one I didn't have pre-written, so it might take me a while lol, so, sorry lol.**

**I do not own Naruto, there, I said it.**

**Story, meow :)**

* * *

_sdrawkcaB... um, oh dear, haha, I mean Backwards_

Sasuke woke the next morning, stretching in his bed. The Uchiha fan glared down at him and he simply laid there for a few minutes, just breathing. Calming his nerves, he had had that dream again. What a strange strange dream it always was too.

He was afraid it would come true.

After calming down, he got up, went to the bathroom took his shower, combed through his wet raven hair. Put on his training clothes, he left the Uchiha compound. The sun wasn't even up yet, the birds weren't either. It was a Saturday, and usually this was when the students of Kohana Academy did not have to go to the training grounds to practice, but since Sasuke wanted to be the best, that was his main destination for the day.

As he walked he cleared his head, breathing in the crisp air that was around him. It was cold out, and his skin pricked into goosebumps along his neck and arms. He hadn't worn a jacket, but he'd be moving soon enough, so he had decided he had not needed one.

When he got to the training grounds he saw a pink haired girl, throwing kuni and shurikin at the usual tree stump target. Sasuke stopped and masked his chakra, watching the girl throw.

He saw her and immediately saw what she was doing wrong, she wasn't letting go of the weapon soon enough. Most of her knives and stars landed in the dirt, just shy of the target itself. He saw how she was getting irritated with herself. And he thought it was strange, that Sakura, pink haired, somewhat girly Sakura, was up before 7 in the morning, to practice. He always thought she spent more time on her looks than her training.

Of coarse she was still weak.

Sasuke heard as the pink haired girl let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll never get this" he heard her mutter, and then he decided to stop creeping on her and just act like he had just arrived.

He cleared his throat as he walked into the clearing. Sakura looked up at him, after it seemed to register in her mind that it was Sasuke, she surprised him by just turning away to walk and get some of her weapons. She walked back to her spot and continued to throw, ignoring that Sasuke was with her at all.

He cleared his throat again, but she didn't even look at him this time. The boy's black eye brows furrowed some and he took some steps forward to speak with her.

"Um, Hi?" He said, stopping right beside her as she concentrated on throwing the knife in her hand.

She threw it, and it hit the dirt again. "Oh," she said. "hi." She turned again and started to throw the

next one.

She ignored him. A second time. "S-sakura are you sick?"

She threw her kuni, getting a little closer to the stump every time. "Hn?" She asked after about 5 minutes.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened. There was no 'Oh my god, Sasuke-kun! Please come eat with me. I-i want you to come hang out. W-will you go to the dance with me this year?' Nothing. She just 'Hn-ed' him, and he about had a heart attack.

"Y-you know... your not letting go of your knives soon enough. You're holding onto them too long, that's why you keep missing." Sasuke pointed out. Hoping to get some kind of positive reaction from her.

She turned and her green eyes glared at him. "Thanks." She gritted out. Turning and throwing another, listening to his advice and letting it go a little sooner, this time it hit the bulls eye. "Hn." She said. Continuing to practice Sasuke silently backed away from her. His obsidian eyes wide.

_'This is not Sakura...' _he thought inwardly. _'Sakura is Not like this... something must have happened.'_ After he was far enough away that she wouldn't notice, he took off running in the direction of his best friend's house.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, running up the stairs to get to his friend's apartment. "Naruto, idiot, wake up wake up!" His fists hit off of Naruto's wooden door, large thumps rang through the rooms.

"What?" Naruto opened his door groggily, his normally bright blue eyes were dull, sleep still evident in them.

Sasuke just entered without waiting for an invitation. "S-something is wrong with Sakura." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes cleared a little.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked alarmed. "Do we have to go get her, is she okay? Is she hurt or in trouble? Saskue where is she?" Naruto demanded, he ran back into his room tearing off his sleeping t-shirt, "I can be ready in 3 minutes, then we can go help Sakura-chan, Sakura needs us!"

"Idiot," Sasuke followed him and bonked him on the head. "Not wrong like that."

Naruto rubbed the now sore spot on his spiky blond head. He frowned at his black haired friend, "Then what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked, glaring slightly.

"Sh-she won't talk to me."

Naruto raised a blond eye brow, "What?"

"I went to train this morning, and she was already there, throwing shurikin and kuni. I walked up to her and started talking to her. **I** started talking to **her. **Naruto, I started the conversation, because she was ignoring me. And she just 'Hn-ed' me. She _"Hn-ed" _me Naruto!" Sasuke was worked up about it. But Naruto lost his focus.

"You woke me up. Told me there was something wrong with Sakura-chan, scared the crap out of me... and you are here to tell me it is just because she wasn't talking to you?" the blond said.

"Yes." Sasuke replied, looking confused.

"You're the idiot. She's probably realizing that she doesn't want a jerk like you anymore."

Sasuke's eyes grew darker. "Take it back."

"No," Naruto said, glaring at his best friend. "You know you don't treat her right, not at all. And she's realizing that she deserves so much better than a jerk like you."

Sasuke didn't have anything to say to that. So he simply turned around, and left Naruto's apartment. He stepped back out into the cold, unfortunatly thinking about what the blond had said. Maybe he didn't treat her right. He didn't really talk to her. And he was really focused on his training. Maybe that's why she couldn't see that he cared. He took a deep breath. So what was he supposed to do now?

_'I guess I have to show her in a language she understands.'_ he thought walking by the Yamanaka flower shop. He shook a little as he stepped into the warmth of the store. He gingerly looked around for a little bit, looking at all of the different flowers. It embarrassed him to be there. The great Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the amazing clan, looking for the right flower for a small, weak, beautiful, pink haired girl. He prayed that Ino wasn't standing behind the counter.

He picked up a small red rose, but it only reminded him of when Ino left him roses when he was hurt in the hospital, so he replaced it in the bin of a dozen other blooming roses. He walked around for a little more, staring at all of the flowers. He wanted one with the perfect meaning. It had to mean something to her.

He finally noticed a small white flower with a yellow center. A woman passed him, she had on an apron and a name tag. "Um, excuse me," Sasuke said quietly. "What sort of flower is this?" The woman back tracked and walked up to him, looking at the flower his long index finger was pointing at.

"That?" She asked, Sasuke nodded, "That is called a daffodil."

Sasuke looked at her, "Can I buy it?" the woman nodded and brought him to the front counter, he paid for the flower, and continued on his way through Konoha, a small white daffodil in his hand.

* * *

**Oh kay, lol, so there was chapter dos, lol, tell me what you guys think please, I wasn't entirly sure where that was gonna go but tah dah, there it is lol, hope you enjoyed it, review please, it makes me smile :)**

**Peace everyone,**

**.Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okkaee, number 3, I hope I'm updating fast enough, lol I worry that I don't. Annywaays... here's the third chapter, happy almost Friday every one, cheers. Lol**

**I does not own Naruto.**

**s.t.o.r.y.**

_sdrawkcaB... um, oh dear, haha, I mean Backwards_

The raven haired boy stood outside of the house. Little plants sat on either side of the small stairs that lead to the entrance. The sun was getting high, and his heart was being crazily. His mind raced, _'What if her parents are here... What if it's only here dad here... wait... What if he has pink hair?' _Sasuke's black eyes widened at the thought of Sakura getting her cute pink hair from her dad. Then his mind continued with its worrying.

_'What if she's here? What if no one's home? What do I do with this stupid flower?' _He looked down at the daffodil in his large hands, it wasn't necessarily wilting yet, it just didn't look that happy. If only his specialty jutsu could make a vase and water appear, instead of potentially burning down the girl's entire house.

His black eyes stared down at the innocent flower, glaring at it. It seemed to wilt even further. Sasuke growled. "This is a stupid idea," he muttered to himself. "I'll just go now." As he turned to leave, he heard the door open.

"Hello?" For a split second Sasuke froze in his tracks, a pink haired man popped into his head. He gulped and turned around.

Although against his immediate thought, the man who stood there had light sandy brown hair with jade green eyes, he wore glasses that framed those very familiar eyes. "Can I help you?" The man said staring at Sasuke.

"U-um..." it took the young teenager a moment to remember why he was there. "A-are you Mr. Haruno?" he asked, the man standing there nodded at the boy. "Uh... can you give this to your daughter please?" Sasuke held out the daffodil for the man to take.

"Sure?" Mr. Haruno reached his hand out and took the stem of the flower, "May I ask who is giving this to her?"

Sasuke stood there for another second. _'I'm the last friggen Uchiha in this whole village, and he is __still__ going to ask me that?'_ He took a breath, "T-tell her Uchiha Sasuke, sir." The black haired boy stood there for another minute before bowing. "Th-thank you." Then Sasuke walked away.

Sakura hummed as she walked along the streets of Konoha, she was happy that she finally was able to get throwing under control. Usually her weapons went everywhere, but after Sasuke gave her that pointer, well it worked like a charm. She smiled to herself as she walked.

"Sakura-chan!" A loud mouthed blond yelled, "Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to the girl, "U-umm, hi." he smiled his adoring big silly smile.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura smiled back at him. "What's up?" she asked as she walked, she had never noticed how blue his eyes were, they were so full, so bright. Like the sky on a perfect summer day, when you sat on the beach, the azure sky reflecting onto the ocean, and the ocean reflecting the sky's perfection.

"Oh, nothing," his smile hadn't moved. "I was just going to go grab some ramen... would you like to come?" He asked it quietly, strange for his loud mouthed characteristics. Sakura was almost speechless.

"I-i told my father I would be home for lunch Naruto, I-i'm sorry." She saw as his smile faded some, probably thinking she was lying to him. "B-but... I can ask him if I can go with you to eat dinner?" For some reason the words slipped from her lips before she knew what she was saying.

"R-really Sakura-chan?" the boy's smile enlarged again, his eyes got even brighter, "Really?" he repeated.

She smiled at him, "Of coarse Naruto, I'll ask after lunch okay? We'll go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen for dinner together." She giggled some as he jumped in the air a little.

"It's a date Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while he started walking away from her, grinning from ear to ear.

The girl's heart started beating all off. _'Date?' _She thought. _'N-naruto is only my friend... isn't he?'_ She didn't correct him as she walked away from her own house, she needed to talk to Ino.

"_What?__"_ Ino practically screamed "_You did what?"_

"May... have... inadvertently... told Naruto... that I'd go to dinner... with him. Tonight." her grin was small and sheepish.

Ino stood there, looking at her idiot of a friend. She was almost speechless. Almost. "But you're trying to get with Sasuke!" Sakura nodded a yes. "Then why the heck are you trying to date Naruto?"

"No no no no... no. I am not 'trying' to date Naruto-" Sakura started.

Ino cut her off. "You already are?" The pink haired girl screamed a no. "Well, going out to dinner with him looks like a date to me forehead." Sakura looked at the carpet in Ino's bedroom, it was a deep plush purple. A blush inched its way onto her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to, he looked so sad, and it just slipped out. I don't like being mean to him Ino, he's a nice kid, people just misunderstand him." Sakura picked at her nails as she spoke. "He's my friend, and I do care about him... i-it's nice when someone asks you to go somewhere. No one ever asks me to go anywhere. Naruto is irritating, but he means well, and he likes me... Maybe... Maybe it's time I gave up on Sasuke..." Her jade eyes stared sadly on the floor.

"I mean, you have Shika, and he talks to you, and like... wants to be with you... and asks you to go places with him. He thinks your beautiful. It's like Sasuke can't even stand to look at me. Like I'm ugly Ino. I don't like feeling like that. I love him... but I'm ready to give up..."

"Sak..." Ino looked at her friend through her platinum blonde hair.

"I-i don't know what to do Ino... It's like he never sees me... Why can't he see me?" Tears pulled at the girl's jade eyes. Ino stepped over to her sitting friend and sat by her, wrapping her thin arms around her best friend.

"I don't know Sak... maybe he does... and just doesn't know how to tell you he does..."

"Why would he see me Ino? I'm stupid and ugly," Ino opened her mouth to tell her friend that she wasn't ugly, but Sakura ignored her and kept talking. " and weak. And he's Sasuke fricken Uchiha... He's never going to see me... never." Her tears poured from her jade eyes. Ino hugged her friend closer.

**Bum bum bumm... Okay, chapter 3, there ya all go, I know it's shorter, blahh, but I'm updating Home Sweet... Home... too, so maybe that makes it better? Tell me what you think please. Good bad, dumb nice, what ever you want to say, please let me know.**

**Thank you all for reading :)**

**Peace everyone,**

**.Love**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, and I'm sorry, you're probably all going to beat me again :( I'm sorry it took me so long, I kinda got stuck and wasn't sure where to go, but now I know what I want to do for the end, so yay? Lol

**I don't own Naruto :'(**

**Now to teh story :)**

* * *

_swrawkacB... um, oh dear, haha, I mean backwards_

The raven haired boy walked tiredly back through the village, he had had a long day. Emotionally it was about all he could handle with out really freaking out, and if he had his dream again that night, Sasuke didn't know what would happen.

He was getting hungry, though he just wanted to go home and eat, make rice balls or something easy, but his stomach was growling in protest, he hadn't eaten that day anyways. His black eyes scanned around and saw Ichiraku's Ramen shop, and decided to eat there.

_'Maybe Naruto will be there and I can apologize for being upset with him earlier, maybe he's not mad anymore either.'_ He would never admit it to anyone, he winced as he even thought about it, but he felt bad for waking the blond so early that morning. Especially when Naruto cared for Sakura as well.

Sasuke walked closer to the store front, and saw his best friend's jumpsuit, unfortunately it was only Naruto's butt, so Sasuke looked away, but he still found out his friend was there.

As Sasuke walked closer, he realized there was another, more feminine looking buttocks sitting beside Naruto's bright orange butt.

_'Naruto's already eating with someone?' _Sasuke thought to himself, sure the blond ate with other guys, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba, mostly any of the other teenagers that were their age, but a girl? No way.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke heard the blond about shout, "I'm so glad you said you wanted to come on this date with me!"

Sasuke didn't have to see his best friend's face to know that the fox boy was grinning ear to ear. But he was wondering why Sakura was with him. The black haired boy walked faster, brushing the short overhang from out of his face, stepping closer to the ramen shop.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, standing behind the pink and blond haired pair. "Naruto? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're on a date Sasuke," Naruto said, looking up at his black haired friend. "I asked Sakura-chan this morning and she said yes _to me_." the blond emphasized the last of his words, making them sting a little.

Sasuke's black eyes took in his friend as he stood, waiting for the little pink haired girl to say something. Something like she always did about not ever wanting to date Naruto.

But she didn't. She simply sat there, and continued to eat her ramen.

"Naruto come here for a second." Sasuke said, stepping out from under the over hang again. Naruto took a second to tell Sakura that he'd be right back, then walked out after Sasuke.

"What do you want teme?"

Sasuke just stood there for a second, looking at the ground, then with anger rising in him he raised a curled fist and punched the blond directly in the face.

Naruto stumbled back for a moment, surprised that Sasuke had just hit him. His blue eyes widened, but as soon as he shaped his own hand into a fist, he looked around for the black haired boy, but Naruto only saw his back as Sasuke walked away from him in the growing dimness.

* * *

Sasuke woke suddenly on his bed, his mouth was dry and he felt incredibly tense. His black eyes were wide when he woke, trying to take in everything in his surroundings all at once. After a moment, he visibly relaxed, he wasn't where he thought he was. It was just his dream again, that stupid irritating dream.

The one where he feels like he loses something else he cares too much about. Something small and pink.

The boy sighed, rolling onto his side, he had a headache and he didn't even want to train that day. Uchiha Sasuke. It was going to storm. He sat up a few minutes later, thinking if he didn't go somewhere that day the idiotic villagers would believe the Uchiha clan to be wimps, and he, for one, was not a wimp. So he changed showered, dressed, and exited his house, thinking about things he wished he wouldn't.

He walked all over the village, not necessarily looking for anything or anyone, just wandering quietly around, with his hands in his pockets staring at the sky. Resembling a known shirker almost identically. The boy wandered a little farther, finally finding himself at the old lake, the one hi father had taught him the fire jutsus on.

He sat down at the edge of the wooden dock, taking off his shoes and letting his feet fall into the water, he breathed in again and found himself sighing, for what seemed like the billionth time that day. He frowned, _'I'm an Uchiha dang it,'_ the boy thought to himself._ 'stop acting like your five and stop acting like your parents just got murdered again. If she wants that stupid blond then he can have her.'_

Sasuke thought bitterly, _'I mean what does he have that I don't? I'm smarter, and my skills are more developed, I'm an Uchiha... __**Why would she go on a date with him?'**_ Sasuke sighed angrily the next time and fell back onto the wood.

It was hard, and it sort of hurt his back some, but it wasn't really painful, just something else to focus on instead of that stupid pink haired girl dating... Naruto.

"Saaasssukkkkeeee" Someone said his name in a sing song way, the blonde's voice grated over his skin, he had disliked her when she was a fangirl and he hadn't gotten over it yet. "Sasuke, hey what's up?" Ino walked up, her blonde pony tail swung behind her as she walked over to him.

"Nothing Ino, go away." Saske said.

"No, I don't think so Sasuke."

"Aren't you dating Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the other loud mouthed blonde.

"Yes, why?" Ino asked him, looking down at the black haired boy skeptically.

"Then go irritate him," Sasuke said, "he might like it."

"Oh shut it Uchiha," Ino glared down at him, "You should be being very grateful to me, especially when I'm only here to help you." She ignored his irritation and plopped down beside him, letting her legs fall over the side of the rough wood. Also dipping her toes into the cold water.

"How are you going to help me?" he looked over at her, a glare rested in his black eyes.

"With my pink haired best friend, dummy," Ino said looking over out of the water. "She loves you idiot."

"No she doesn't," Sasuke said, accidentally letting out another sigh, which he cursed himself inwardly for. "She's with Naruto now."

He felt some thing hit him in the head, "Hey!" he said angrily, his onyx eyes flying open, he saw his shoe in Ino's hand. "What was that for?" he asked her.

"For being an idiot." She stated flatly. She glared at him, and he thought her icy blue eyes might possibly be more menacing and scary than his own black glare.

"Okay Ino, to humor you," Sasuke spoke agitatedly, "What am I supposed to do?"

Her face twisted into and evil smile, "Oh you'll find out. Come on," she said jumping up, "We have to prepare 2 things first off, COME!" she yelled again.

* * *

**Okay, dummmm dummm... dum dummmmm! Chapter 4 up, again, I'm sorry it took so long**

**:( lo siento, gomen :(**

**And I would like to say pretty pretty please review, I love reviews**

**oh, and another thing, if you are old enough to read teen-mature rated things and like one shots, please check out my other story, 'throwing punches at ocean waves' and tell me what you think, there has only been a total of 2 reviews by the same author, and I am very glad for their review, but I'd also appreciate it if some other people would tell me what they think too, please and thank you**

**thank you for taking the time to read this :)**

**peace everyone,**

**.Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, here we go!**

**I don't own Naruto, I say it every time**

* * *

_sdrawkcaB... um, oh dear, haha, I mean backwards_

Ino pulled the black haired boy along behind her, muttering as she walked down the streets of Konoha, laughing madly and singing something that resembled 'I told you so Sakura,' but Sasuke decided it may have been in his best interest to just tag along and pretend to understand what the crazy blonde was saying.

"Here, you'll need these," she threw flowers that were very fragrant and full into Sasuke's arms, it made him sneeze a couple of times, "oh grow up," the blonde muttered again at Sasuke sneezing. They walked through the streets some more, Ino ahead of Sasuke making sure the other loud mouth blond and pink haired girl were out of sight.

"Come on, Sasuke I thought you were an Uchiha, which means I thought you could handle this, not many guys can okay?" the black haired boy looked at her skeptically, raising a black eyebrow.

"Ino, I don't even know what's going on, why are you making me carry your shoes? You're shopping for yourself." Sasuke said under a few bags of something or other, the flowers stuck around his nose, causing his onyx eyes to water. "You're using my money and buying for yourself."

"Yea, well you'll have to get used to it Uchiha, women take money, time, effort, and silence while shopping, you broke the most important rule! Shikamaru knows it and he sits and looks at clouds all day. You are training sir!" she said as she put on a third pair of sling back heels, standing and pointing one of her slender fingers at him, "You are training," she said, "I will not have my best friend date an idiot!"

"She's probably with Naruto right now!" Sasuke shouted. "You're supposed to be helping me!"

Ino walked over quickly, grabbing and pulling a chunk of Sasuke's raven hair, "LISTEN TO ME!" she said, glaring at him with blue eyes. "I know what I am doing, do not doubt me Uchiha. DO NOT DOUBT ME!" she let go of his hair, and he put a hand up and rubbed the spot.

"Ow," he mumbled, looking away from the blonde.

"We'll get these," Ino said walking over to the cash register, holding up 2 different pairs of high heels. She looked at Sasuke expectantly, so he reached into his wallet and handed her the money she had needed. "Thank you," Ino smiled at the cashier after smiling with an eye twitch at the dark haired boy.

* * *

Hinata walked down Konoha's streets, humming to herself lightly, her hair was still short and she breathed in the fresh air, he father had made her study like crazy the past two days, and when her friend Ino came over the night before to talk to her, her father had finally let her go out.

"S-so I-ino," Hinata began, looking over at her platinum haired friend, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she replied easily.

"M-may I ask why you h-had Sasuke-san with you yesterday when you stopped b-by? H-he looked kind of irritated."

"It is all a part of the plan Hinata, sshhh, stop speaking of it, it'll ruin everything if word gets out."

"Word of what?" Hinata asked.

Ino grabbed the Huuga's mouth, "Shhh..." she shushed the semi alarmed girl, "Now," Ino said, "I think it is time to go see Naruto at his apartment, isn't it?"

Hinata didn't reply but simply nodded feeling some what frightened. "Y-yes" she said after a few minutes, "L-let's go see N-na-naruto..." she said, stuttering and turning a flushing red almost immediately.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the sky for the third time that day, sighing. _'I can't believe he punched Naruto._' The girl thought, she threw another shukikin and hit the target dead on, she barely had to think now that she knew what she had been doing wrong.

_'I mean, there was absolutely no reason for it,'_ the girl huffed to herself, throwing her final star. _'oh screw it.'_ she said walked over quickly and picking up her weapons, ignoring the fact they were dirty now, she decided she would just clean them later.

She had gone home the past night, after finishing the meal with Naruto, to find a almost dead daffodil laying on the counter, and when she asked, her dad simply said that it was from Sasuke.

And that blew the girl's mind, and she could not help but wonder and think if Ino had just came and dropped the flower off after Sakura had confided in her, so that she would make Sakura believe that Sasuke actually did care.

But Sakura wasn't stupid, and she knew that the black haired boy would never step foot into a flower shop for anyone, and especially not for her.

The girl looked up at the sky again, speaking of him, he hadn't come to train that morning, or the day before. And she wondered what was wrong that he wasn't coming to train like he always did.

* * *

There was a knock at Naruto's door, and he sighed to himself, if it were Sasuke coming to complain about Sakura again, he was going to deck the black haired kid in his pretty white teeth.

"Coming," Naruto said grumpily. He scratched his stomach and he flipped the tail of his sleeping cap back up over his head so it wasn't hanging in his eyes. "Yes?" he said opening the door, to find a red Hinata and Ino in his doorway.

"Um..." he looked at them confused. "Come in?" he asked, Ino grabbed the blond and black haired's hands and pulled them in.

"We all need to have a nice discussion," she said, stepping through the doorway, again the evil smile was plastered on her lovely face.

"About what?" Naruto asked. He was still half asleep, though he felt something flush in his own skin and it felt like something jumped in his chest when Hinata looked over at him.

"About a blond idiot, his black haired best friend, the girl they both think they like, but the girl the blond actually really likes but doesn't know, because he is an idiot." Ino said flatly.

"WHAT?" both Hinata and Naruto shouted, they each skipped 3 skin colors to a deep deep red.

"You heard," Ino said pushing both of them down on the couch, "Now start talking," Ino said, "Before I force you to start talking."

* * *

**Okay, chapter 5 now, I think only one more chapter and it'll be wrapped up, just so you all know, I hope you all enjoy it, and let me know what you think :) I love to hear what you all have to say**

**and again, thank you for reading :)**

**pwetty pwetty pwease review :}**

**peace**

**.Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**What is this, chapter 6 ne? Well, we're winding down... 1-2 more chapters left, I'm sorry. But it makes me proud to announce, that if you didn't see my memo in my other story of one shots, that I have about 3-4 stories in the making/ idea process :) so that's exciting, please check them out when I post them! And tell me what you think, I love to hear what you all say :}**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Ssstttooorrryyy! ;}**

* * *

_sdrawkcaB... um, oh dear, hahaha, I mean Backwards_

There was an early banging on Naruto's apartment door for the third day in a row. His blue eyes were bloodshot and he was tired, he needed his rest. He rolled over and looked at his bedside clock. _'4 am... 4am?'_ the boy rolled back over, burying his blond head beneath his cap and pillow.

The knocking continued. "It's too early, go away." he shouted at whoever was trying to wake him up.

He heard someone barely mutter 'gentle fist' outside his door before Naruto heard wood chips busting and ricocheting off of every surface in his living room. Alarmed the blond jumped up, rubbing his blurry blue eyes as he ran into the room.

Another shinobi stood in the room. His dark brown hair was long and pulled into an elastic band at his back, his skin was pale and his eyes were a milk color. "We have to talk." Naruto heard Neji say.

"Why doesn't anyone believe in sleep anymore?" Naruto half shouted in a grumbling manner to himself. He pulled his cap down over his ears, he was chilly being out of his bed too early only in his pj pants.

"Sit down," Neji said, ignoring Naruto's grumbling about the hour of the day.

"Dude, this is my house, believe it. I'll sit if I want to." Naruto sat anyways, curling on his side, hoping the Hyuuga prodigy would be quick about whatever he needed to talk about.

Neji rolled his milk colored eyes. "I'll kill you if you hurt Hinata."

Naruto jumped some from his position on the couch. "Excuse me? You don't even like Hinata, why are you threatening to kill me? At 4 in the fricken morning!" Naruto said, "This defiantly could have waited until a later hour."

"Stop whining," Neji said, staring at the blond. "And it is my job to protect the main branch, Hinata is my cousin, I am supposed to protect her. That means even from stupid blonds like yourself."

"Hey!" Naruto said in protest. He glared at the Hyuuga. "And I'm not going to hurt her." his blue eyes narrowing further.

"Well you were with Sakura for about a day, and now you decide to date my cousin, so I don't see what's stopping you from hurting Hinata." Neji spat.

Naruto was taken aback, "I wasn't with Sakura-chan, Ino got Hinata and I to talk yesterday, and I realized that I actually like Hinata-chan, not Sakura."

"Well whatever happened," Neji spoke coldly, "it doesn't matter. Just don't hurt her or I'll be forced to beat you into a pulp."

"Like you could Hyuuga," the blond said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked, turning back to look at the blond. When Naruto didn't say anything Neji just glared at him and then walked out of the apartment, stepping over the door fragments out into the hallway.

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, attempting to smooth her pink hair down. She glared at herself after she lifted her thin fingers to see if poof right back where it had been. "Stupid hair," she murmured quietly, trying to smooth it again.

It was getting later in the day, according to a ninja anyways, their days started early and ended late, since she had no missions or lessons that day, she slept it. The hands on the clock were rounding one o'clock, letting her know she missed lunch.

_'Maybe I can go to Ichiraku's and find Naruto there,'_ Sakura thought to herself, pinning her disobedient hair to her scalp. Her pink locks looked a little better as she grabbed her shoes to put on, heading out to the restaurant.

* * *

"Come on Shikamaru, we're going to be late and miss the climax of all my hard work!" Ino said, dragging her boyfriend by his hand, which she had tightly in her own.

"Ino, for one, you know that sounds terrible to put it like that right?" the blue eyed blonde smacked him gently, he laughed lightly to himself. "I was just throwing it out there, and what work have you been doing? Are you meddling again?" he asked, raising one of his eye brows, looking down at her from his height.

There was a small misstep that Ino took, throwing off her easy stride, giggling she spoke, "Oh Shika, you know my meddling helps, I mean where would we be if I hadn't told Temari you thought that her fan made her look fat?" Ino looked back innocently at her boyfriend.

"I told you I was only interested in her to make you jealous," Shikamaru said, pulling his blonde girl back into his arms, kissing her lightly on her head. "You know you're the only crazy blonde for me."

The girl looked up at him and stuck her tongue out, "Um, duh," she said laughing lightly, "Come on Shika, we have to go!" she laughed again, wriggling out of his arms, and took his hand, pulling him along after her once more.

* * *

Sakura walked closer to Ichiraku's shop, a nervous feeling bloomed in her chest, making her heart flutter. She stepped under the over hang, and saw Naruto in his bright jumpsuit.

"H-hey Naruto," Sakura said, walking up closer to him. Her heart dropped when she saw the small black haired girl that sat next to him, holding his hand in hers.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said, smiling a little at the rose haired girl. "What's up? I usually don't see you here at Ichiraku's."

The girl's heart started beating unevenly and a sick feeling came into her stomach. "Oh, um, I-i just wanted to say hey, and I-i..." she lost her words. "I wanted to tell you I can help you on Monday if you need help with your chakra control, th-that's all." she swallowed, and without waiting for an answer, she back out of the shop and after a short distance away, she started running, pumping chakra to her legs, propelling her faster to her home.

* * *

Sasuke shuffled his feet outside. He was nervous, _'Uchihas do not get nervous.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, glaring down at an ant that tried to run by, the boy squished it with his shoe. The flowers that rested in his arms were making him sneeze like crazy. He shook his head, _'Ino's an idiot, a blonde idiot just like Naruto, flowers won't change anything.'_

He let his onyx eyes run over the fragrant flowers, thinking of the daffodil he had bought and the stupid small flower that didn't change anything. Why would a bouquet of roses change anything?

Sasuke was about ready to leave, drop the flowers and say screw it and give up, his heart was beating too fast for his liking, but he saw a cute pink haired girl running straight for the door he stood a yard or so from.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura stuttered out, tears were running down her cheeks, leaving tracks on her pretty pale skin. "W-what are you doing here?"

The boy swallowed, _'Well, here goes nothing,'_ he felt himself grow even tenser as the girl's jade eyes sat on him, with her precious crystal tears running down her face.

"I..." he felt like he was going to throw up, his palms started to sweat. "I got these for you." he held out the roses he had in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, review review review :} thank you for reading, please let me know what you think! :D**

**peace,**

**.Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, yes it took me ridiculously longer than it should have to update, its fine, I'll allow you to slap me just this once lol. I lost inspiration to write for a while and I dunno why, I have like 5 stories in my head, but I can't write them out, I keep messing up! D: sad sad :"(**

**But please enjoy :}**

**I wish I own Naruto, but no matter how many wishes, I will never be able to. :( so **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Its time to read people :D**

_swrawkacB... um, oh dear, haha, I mean backwards_

Her pink brows furrowed on her forehead, causing wrinkles to mar her usually perfectly smooth porcelain face. "What?" her voice was small and shaking.

Sasuke looked down at the ground again. "I-i got these flowers for you." He repeated. He felt warmth creep up his neck and he cursed himself inwardly.

The crystal tears ran silently over her cheeks as she stood a little away from him, "Why?" she asked. She looked sad and broken, dejected like no one in the world cared about her. He knew that feeling better than anyone, like an old friend.

"What happened?" he asked her, stepping closer and holding the stupid roses out for her to take. She shakily took them into her hands and let her jade eyes rest on the deep red flowers. They reminded her of Sasuke's sharingan, the deep red of his eyes, like blood held in a glass.

She stayed silent as his now only onyx eyes stared down at her. He had gotten taller, she noticed to herself. She didn't really want to talk about it, she more of just wanted to run in the door a few yards away, fly up her stairs and collapse in her bed and cry till she had nothing left to let out. She then shook her pink head. "Nothing, I'm fine," she let a small smile fall on her lips.

_'Maybe it'll be enough to get past him, he never cared before,'_ Sakura thought angrily to herself. _'Why would he start now?'_

"I'm not blind Sakura," the girl's heart jumped a mile in her chest when she felt his hand against her face, vaguely somewhere in her mind it registered how warm and comforting the single gesture was.

She felt his thumb gently wipe a tear off from under her light eyelashes. "Tell me," he said it quietly to her.

His fingers then fell down to her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. She didn't want to look at him but he wouldn't let her look away. Tears built up quickly, faster than they had before and a wine escaped her lips, jade eyes shutting tightly. Tears leaking from the dam-like corners of her eyes.

Her arms went slack and the roses tipped down and fell to the ground below, she reached out unintentionally and wrapped her arms around his stomach, pulling him closer to her so she could cry into his chest.

The boy tensed slightly as the girl held onto him, but after he got over the initial shock he delicately placed his arms around her waist, holding her as she cried into his shirt. His heart was beating rapidly and unevenly in his chest. He wondered faintly if she could feel it.

They stood together for a few minutes as she cried. Neither speaking and they both felt like they were barely breathing. Both afraid if they breathed it would ruin the moment they were having.

Sakura was the one to finally break it. Loosening her arms from his body, she took a slight step back, leaning down to pick up the only lightly ruffled looking roses. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, though the boy in front of her was unsure who she was talking to.

"Naruto's dating Hinata now," her voice was soft, almost more so than that of the Hyuuga girl she had just spoke about.

"Hey," the blonde shouted, coming under the small over hang at Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"I didn't mean to," Naruto was saying, looking over at Hinata who sat to his right.

"I'm just saying you hurt her feelings N-naruto, you don't have to mean to, but you did." Hinata said, her pale eyes sat on Naruto's face, looking at him with a raised thin black eyebrow.

"I know, but I didn't mean to," the boy repeated again.

"Well you should apologize," Hinata said, quite out of character, challenging Naruto with her voice.

"Why?" the blond boy complained, lifting his chop sticks to his mouth with ramen sitting between the pieces of wood.

"Hey," Ino said again, trying to gain the couple's attention.

"Because its rude Naruto." the girl said standing up beside him. "It's rude to try and be with someone once and then just throw them aside." her small voice held no trace of a stutter as she lectured him.

"But I want to be with you," the boy said beside her, looking over at her through his bright blue eyes, "That's why I'm not with her."

"Well maybe you should have talked to her first," Hinata said, setting down money on the counter, she turned and walked away.

The remaining to blonds' jaws dropped, and Shikamaru simply stood with Ino by his side.

"What just happened?" Ino asked, looking startled as she stood there, dropping her gaze to Naruto. "What did you do?" she asked.

He turned at it was the first time she saw anger in his blue eyes. "I didn't do anything Ino, maybe if you didn't stick your nose in everyone else's business stuff like this wouldn't happen." He dropped his own money on the counter and left, following the small Hyuuga girl.

"He didn't eat all of his ramen," Shikamaru's voice was small as he stated the odd fact. He let his eyes then roam over to his girl who was standing with her face away from him. "Ino," he said softly.

"I'm going to go home okay?" her voice was thin, and he changed his position so he could her bright sky blue eyes glisten with water. "I'm not actually hungry, I-i'm just going to go home." she turned to walk away from him but he caught her wrist.

"Ino," he started but she pulled her arm away from him.

"Please Shika, I just want to go home," they stared at each other for a few moments, then the boy nodded, taking her hand in his and the girl looked at him confused.

"I'm not letting you walk there by yourself, let's go." and he put his other hand in his pocket as he started walking, the normally loudmouthed blonde followed quietly behind him, letting her eyes graze the ground as the walked back to her home.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, surprise leaked into the corners of his voice.

The two were sitting in Sakura's kitchen, sipping on tea she made a few minutes previous. "I mean what I said, Naruto's with Hinata now," the pink haired girl watched the green tea that she had her hands wrapped around for warmth.

"Hn." Sasuke said, also glancing down at his drink quickly, he wasn't used to making conversation with this girl, but he kicked himself mentally because he wished he could.

They sat in silence for some minutes until there was a knock at the door, Sakura stood and answered it, finding a petite black haired girl standing on her doorstep. "Hinata?" the girl asked quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"M-may I come in?" the girl asked, looking into Sakura's jade eyes with her milk colored white eyes.

The petal headed girl nodded and moved out of the doorway so the other Hyuuga girl could enter. Sakura lead her to the kitchen and Hinata was mildly surprised to see Sasuke sitting at the table, a large bouquet of blood red roses sat on the middle of the table, and their strong scent tickled her nose.

Sakura poured her a cup of tea as Hinata sat at the table. Sakura sat also and Hinata looked sad as she opened her small mouth. "I'm sorry," were the words that came out.

Sakura's eyebrows knitted, "What?" the girl asked.

"N-naruto and I talked yesterday, well Ino forced us to talk, but" she held Sakura's eyes as she spoke, "I didn't know you were interested in him, and I'm sorry I hurt our friendship by accepting his request to be his g-girlfriend." the normal blush leaked onto her cheeks as she said the last word. "I didn't mean to hurt you Sakura, I thought Naruto talked to you, or told you or something, I didn't know and I'm sorry."

The petal looked at the wooden table, _'Ino,'_ she thought "Hinata it's okay," she smiled weakly at her friend, "I'm fine okay? I'm glad the two of you are together now, he's too dense to see how much you really care for him, but I think you'll be good for him Hinata," she felt better as she spoke.

It was true in all honesty, she was happy for the blond, and the beautiful shy girl, but it was still like a kuni or shiriken to the stomach when she saw them earlier that day. It knocked all the wind out of her and threw her onto the hard ground. With no one there to help her up.

It just hurt that the person who wanted to have a chance with her threw her away all ready. After only one day of almost being together.

"It's fine Hinata, I'm honestly happy for you two," Sakura said and she cursed herself for the water that now pulled from her eyes.

"Sakura," the Hyuuga said in front of her, a small frown on her lips.

"No really," the pinkette said, "Where is he now?"

"I left him at Ichiraku's to come find you," she said now looking away from the jade eyed girl in front of her. "So I'm not sure, I-i'll probably have to go and apologize to him for getting upset with him too."

Sakura shook her head, "Naruto's forgiving, if you just explain to him he'll understand," Hinata nodded and added a small 'I know'.

Sasuke sat and watched as the two females talked together about Naruto and how his forgiveness was a good virtue. He let his eyes roam over the small room they were sitting in.

After a few more minutes, Hinata said she had to leave to find Naruto and Sakura showed her to the door once more and thanked her for coming and that she had nothing to worry about. The small Hyuuga girl turned and hugged her pink haired friend.

"Thank you Sak," she said, and after releasing her she started to back away, "Good luck with Sasuke," she waved and smiled at her.

**Lala la laaa llllaaaa! :) okay, there's this chapter,**

**any of you ever hear of Bjork? I've been listening to her while I've been writing today and it's strange but very good :)**

**and okay, review please O.O (that's my begging face) **

**and in your review...**

**tell me which man character from Naruto that you hate the most, I really need to know for my next story! so tell me please! the most hated man in all of your eyes in Naruto, I need to know!**

**And thank you all for reading :D**

**peace,**

**.love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh, okay, so I've just checked my stories for what they look like on the site, (wow late I know) and ahh, I am sooo soooooo mad that they're like not long at all! Grrr! That's aggravating, you write and write, and you're like 'yea! 2000 words, and then you look and its nothing :"( it kills me slowly inside…**

**But I'm back, Merry Christmas all! And if you don't celebrate it, happy December 25, lol.**

**This is my present to you, and as a present to me… I think you guys should review :}**

**I own not Naruto. Though wow, I wish Santa had brought it for me.**

**Who likes stories? I certainly do!**

* * *

_SdrawkcaB… um, oh dear, haha, I mean Backwards_

Sasuke looked at the girl who sat delicately in front of him. He sighed deeply and inwardly, wishing he could speak normally with her. How he wished there was a way for him not to be afraid anymore, he hated being afraid so much. It was weakness, it hindered his progress. He hated himself for it.

"You like Naruto."

It was the first time in a long time that his deepened voice cracked. It was a statement, but in his head he meant it as a question. He sighed inwardly once more. He hated almost everything about himself. The pink haired's jade eyes jumped to his face. Feeling heat claw at his skin he dropped his gaze away from her pretty face, she was silent, and he saw her eyes close in his peripheral vision.

'_What does __**Naruto**__ have that I don't'_ he wondered angrily to himself. His obsidian eyes burnt holes into the girl's wooden table as he glared.

'**Naruto**_ is forgiving._

**Naruto**_ is kind._

**Naruto **_can pretend to understand her._

**Naruto**_ wants to protect __everyone__._

**Naruto **_is stronger._

**Naruto**_ is determined._

**Naruto**_ is __not__ obsessed with revenge._

**Naruto…. Naruto**_ is _not _an avenger._

**Naruto** is _safe.'_

The raven haired boy looked down at his own pale hands with disgust. _'He is nothing like me.'_ He felt something constrict in his chest cavity, leaving him breathless. _'He has all of that over me.'_

'**I** _am _not_ forgiving._

**I** _am _not_ kind._

**I** _cannot understand her._

**I** need_ to protect _myself.

**I** _wish I were stronger._

**I**_ am determined on revenge._

**I**_ am obsessed with revenge._

**I**_ am an _avenger.

**I** am not safe.'

The next inward sigh escaped his lips.

"Sasuke," the pink haired girl finally opened her eyes. "I-I don't know how to explain it to you." the normally happy voice was torn and soft, like the happiness had been bled out of it within the last few hours.

He nodded stiffly, "You would be better for him than Hinata…" the boy's voice was quiet, "If you like him," he struggled for words, his heart beating crazily, the list of things wrong with him ran through his head, growing with every passing second. "Then forget I even came. You deserve someone… th-that-"

"Sasuke," her voice was even, and grew in strength. "It's not that." her eyes begged him to just understand, but he didn't. He had been confined and alone for his whole life, he didn't understand himself sometimes, he didn't know how to understand her unless she spoke.

"I…I never actually liked him, Sasuke," pink laced her cheeks and her eyes fell down. "I-I…. I've," she fell silent for a few seconds. The boy just wanted to leave, to escape from the girl's drilling jade eyes, escape from the awkward situation, and just leave. Take flight and leave the village. For a long, long time.

"I've always liked you."

* * *

"Ino," the brown haired boy looked down at the blonde once more. The tears that had threatened her ice blue eyes had suddenly poured over, running down her soft face. She sniffled and looked at him. Her throat was too thick to speak to him. "You're troublesome." his voice wasn't hurtful, or serious, and the thin blonde knew it. It was his way of telling her that she was taking Naruto's word to seriously, that he hadn't meant his words when he had spoken so harshly towards her.

"I know." the words were barely recognizable, but she shook her head. "It's just, mom used to tell me that." the boy's eyes softened and he pulled her into him, cradling her in his arms.

"You know it wasn't your fault she left," he held the girl tightly to his chest, "Naruto didn't mean it, and it's not your fault that your mother left." The girl's sobs grew as the though ricocheted in her mind. He kissed his girl's hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "It's not your fault," he murmured to her, letting his cheek rest on her head. "Not at all."

* * *

"Hinata," Naruto's blue eyes bored into the door. Her mother had let him in, nodding in understanding when he said he needed to talk to her. "Hinata, please let me in." There was no answer from the girl inside, he side and let his fingers grip the doorframe and his forehead rest against the hard wood.

"O-oh, Naruto?"

The boy jumped a foot in the air when he heard his name uttered by soft lips. He turned quickly to cover his small bout of fright, and directly behind him stood the small form of his girl. Her black brows furrowed as she looked at him, then she dropped them.

"Hinata!" the boy said, coming closer to her and sweeping her petite from into his strong arms. She felt herself grow faint at being in such close contact to him in such a short period of time, though she breathed through it, and remained conscious. "Hinata, I'm sorry," the boy whispered from over her shoulder, still holding her close.

"N-no, Naruto-kun," she wrapped her arms around him in return. "I'm sorry, I just know what Sakura is feeling and I yelled at you when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"No, Hinata-chan, you were totally right! I should have talked to Sakura-chan, I mean I know she would have understood, I just didn't want to upset her, I'll go talk to her today okay?"

The short, black haired girl pushed herself gently away from the boy, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I spoke w-with her already, a-and she said she was happy for us. I-I think its just Sasuke." the girl spoke softly, moving past him a little and opening the door to her bed room. She entered and let Naruto follow her inside.

His blue eyes glanced quickly through the room. There were no messy piles of clothes on the floor, or empty instant ramen cups littering the hard wooden floors either. He inwardly chuckled, wondering if the girl was actually that tidy, or if someone came in and cleaned it for her. He turned his attention back to her and let the thoughts leave his mind.

"I wonder if either of them realize their feelings towards each other…" the girl said it quietly to herself, settling herself down on her soft cream area rug.

Naruto's blue eyes grew questioning, "What do you mean Hinata-chan?"

The girl looked at him almost incredibly, "Haven't you ever noticed Naruto?" he shook his head. So the girl explained. "You don't see how he looks at her, or how he talks to her,-"

"Sasuke idiot doesn't talk Hinata-chan," Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"Yes," Hinata said, patient as ever. "He barely talks, in all the years I've seen him I've barely heard him say an entire sentence. But when she speaks to him, he listens, and though his answers are monosyllable, he still answers her, and he gives her all the attention of the world."

"I don't know Hinata-chan," Naruto's words sounded doubtful. "He might answer her, but I don't know if he can feel. All the attention and looks in the world cannot help if you can't feel." the blond boy crouched down on the floor with her.

"I know, but you feel," she said it softly, taking the boy's rough hand and holding it between her smaller, softer ones. "If he didn't feel, he wouldn't be set on killing Itatchi. If he has room in his heart for hate, then when it's gone there will be nothing but love for that girl." her words made sense to Naruto, but they were talking about Sasuke, his ass friend, _Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto shook his head once more, "But it's _Sasuke,_ Hinata, _Sasuke._" his blue eyes grazed over the floor, contemplating about his friend. "I don't think he **can** feel anymore Hinata, not when he lost everything he ever had. I went through a lot of crap, but he had it all and lost it." the girl's milk eyes joined Naruto's blue ones in inspecting the floor. "He lost everything… How do you try and get that back?"

The girl remained silent. "I know its Sasuke," her voice was small and gentle. "But it's Sakura too," she felt herself grow saddened for her dear friend, and her boyfriend's friend. "She loves him with everything, Naruto, he can't look away from that forever, he'll realize someday that there is a part of his heart that holds her closer than everything and everyone. I just hope he realizes it in time."

Naruto crawled on his hands and knees closer to his girl, who had curled her knees to her chest as she spoke. Feeling the words that left her mouth concerned not only the pink and black haired friends, but a few others as well. "We can only hope," for once the blond's voice was quiet and soft. "We can only hope my sweet."

* * *

"Me?" his voice broke once again, and he cursed himself inwardly once more. The beautiful rose haired girl nodded.

"Yes," she said, "you." she watched as his black brows furrowed and marking his skin with slight wrinkles.

"Why?"

His voice was so soft that Sakura wasn't sure if she had actually heard him voice the small question. She looked across the table at him once more. "Because you are you." she whispered it just as quietly. "I-I… I, Sasuke, I love you; because you are you, Sasuke, you always seem to do what is right, even if you have to do it terribly wrong. You took what the world gave you and… you're giving them the finger for it. I respect you," she looked down from him with a blush painting her cheeks. "I don't know how to explain it to you."

"You shouldn't." he said it just as softly, in a weak voice that made the girl wonder what he was thinking in his pretty head. "You should love Naruto, he could give you so much more. He has a light in him, Sakura." he lifted his hand again, to inspect the white lines of it. "He has a light inside of him that I don't; and I can't find it."

"I know." she said simply.

His already furrowed eyebrows knitted closer together, becoming higher on his forehead. "Then what are you doing?" he said incredulously.

"I can see it in you," She said, lifting her jade eyes to look at him, meeting his dark gaze. "I see that light in you that no one else does, you can't even see it, but it's there." she gently got up from her chair and walked over to him, slowly, slowly, slowly, gently like he was a frightened penned animal. And just as gently, she let her arms wrap protectively around his shoulders. "I see it Sasuke," she rested her head on his shoulder, holding him like he was breaking in two.

Silently, she felt the boy's shoulders shake, she heard him sobbing as quietly as he could. He tried with everything he had left to hold it in, but somehow it still broke out. The hot liquid seeping from his obsidian eyes and running over his face. The first time in 8 years, he cried.

**Okay, I keep accidentally lying to you all and saying this will be over in the next few chapters, but I legitimately didn't know, it just kinda flows out, so if it's a little choppy with the story line and thus, from chapter to chapter, that's why. It just kinda happens and what comes out comes out. **

**Butt, I know there was a lot of talking and all, but I hope it wasn't bad, please please please! Review : ) I love them oh so much. **

**Peace everyone, **

**.love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, it takes me too long to update, everyone I'm sorry :[ I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to beat me :/**

**But here we are, chapter 9? Anyone excited? Yes no? I hope to break 20 reviews with this chapter (is that sad?) so please review! They make chapters come faster and make me feel good about my writing :]**

**I love you guys, and without further or do,**

**I don't own NaRuTo.**

**How do we say story in a different language? Lol :}**

* * *

_swrawkacB... um, oh dear, haha, I mean backwards_

The blond woke to hear dulcet notes coming from something warm above him. He stretched, his arms and toes pointing opposite directions as he pulled his muscles out of their sleep riddled positions. He let his blue eyes look up into the being emitting the honey-like noise.

His cerulean eyes met pale plum orbs. "Hinata-chan," he smiled as he spoke her name, the petite girl didn't quit humming as she smiled back at him, the notes soft and gentle against the male's ears. He couldn't help but beam up at her. She was the kindest, most gorgeous, and gentlest person he knew. "Did you have feelings for me before Ino made us speak Hina?" he asked softly, lifting a hand up to run it over her delicate cheek.

Warmth seeped into the skin beneath the boy's hand, and from his position in her lap, he could see it weaving its way up her cheeks, painting them a sweet, floral pink color. The small girl nodded, her eyes averting from his deep ocean colored orbs bashfully. "Y-yes," she said quietly, a small smile pulled at the corner of her soft lips. "For a long t-time." she glanced back at him, her eyebrows slightly furrowed on her forehead in a small show of shyness.

The blond grinned happily, the sparks in his blue eyes deepening. "I've liked you for a while too." he said tenderly, his hand still resting on the young woman's face. "You're so beautiful, Hina," he said gently, watching her for her adorable reaction. Her blush increased, and her breath was coming in small gasps.

_'I never thought I'd get someone like you, Hinata,'_ Naruto thought, knowing not to say it or else there was a chance of her passing out. _'a beautiful, loving, kind girl... I never thought I would deserve you, my Hinata-chan, but here you sit with me'_

Her pale plum eyes held a look of worry in them. "N-narut-to-k-kun, are y-you ok-kay?" her ink eyebrows were furrowed, worrying over his silence.

He grinned up at her, "Yes," he said, the smile reached his eyes and lit up his entire face. "Better than okay," he murmured.

* * *

"Shut up."

"W-what?" the woman's light blue eyes grew. "Sh-shika?" she felt her bottom lip trembling, and her orbs growing damp.

"You're a worthless, stupid, nosy, bitch, Ino, I don't know why I even talk to you."

"Shikamaru, what are you talking about?" she felt her heart breaking in her thin chest.

"Just shut up!" his chocolate eyes narrowed, he turned and stepped swiftly closer to her. Ino flinched, her pale hair swirling over her shoulder.

"Stop it," she whimpered, cowering away from him. The male raised his large hand and hit her, his palm coming in contact with her soft pale cheek.

Air escaped through her lips as the velocity in his hand transferred into her, knocking her back away from him. Her thin body crumpled to the floor, her hair falling all around her. The boy stepped closer to her.

"You are stupid." he kicked her stomach, "Worthless." he kicked her again, harder this time, she wondered vaguely if it would break her ribs. She felt sick, and something warm trickled from the corner of her mouth. She licked the liquid, the metallic taste confirming that it was blood. "Useless." his voice was harsh and his eyes were narrowed into dark slits. He reached down and grabbed her around her throat, his fingers digging into her skin, cutting off oxygen to her lungs. Her fingers scratched at his, she couldn't breath and she felt herself growing faint. Choked gurgled noises came from her closing throat, and her legs dangled below her, held high off the floor. "A nosy bitch." he slammed her into the wall. The small woman swore she heard her own bones break from the force of the hit. All the air was knocked from her lungs, breathless and bleeding tears fell from her baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she tried to scream, but with the lack of oxygen it came out a muted whimper. "Shikamaru I'm sorry."

"Shut up." his mouth was set in a straight line, his eyebrows angled down in anger. "You idiot just shut up." He walked over to her and kicked her for the third time. She felt her body recoil on itself, the pain swimming through her veins, carrying it to every part of her body. Then darkness bled into the corners of her vision, blacking the male out as he walked away from her.

_'Worthless...'_ her mind whispered, as she fell into the blackness. She still felt warm tears running over her cheeks, but she was cold, ice cold. Her breathing came in irregular gasps and there was a far part of her mind that realized the whimpering she heard was actually coming from her own throat. _'Mom was right, Naruto was right to be angry with me... Shikamaru...' _the water flowed faster and harder from her soft eyes. _'Shikamaru was right too.'_

_'I am worthless.'_

"Ino?" she felt something warm around her waist, something that finally was breaking the cold that surrounded her. "Ino, babe wake up."

The darkness started to recede and her eye lids fluttered open, the lights seemed too bright, but it was a relief to see something besides blackness. She saw the boy's pineapple head leaning over her, concern in his chocolate brown eyes.

He raised his hand and the blonde flinched away from him, but being in his arms she didn't get too far. She closed her eyes tightly, readying herself for some sort of pain.

But she didn't feel any, she felt his fingers brush hair from her face. Sensing that was all he had been aiming to do, she opened her blue orbs slowly, pale brows furrowing. The male ran his thumb under her eye, wiping away the liquid that was still running over her porcelain face.

"Why are you crying?" Shikamaru leaned closer to her, nuzzling his forehead against hers, then looking into her eyes he murmured, "You screamed in your sleep."

The girl raised her arm and touched her cheek, the one she thought he had punched, but it wasn't even tender. Touching he stomach and ribs she found nothing wrong there either. Her brows furrowed higher and her face contorted more and she began sobbing, curling herself closer to the boy in front of her. She took comfort in his strong warm arms, happy that it had all just been a dream.

"I love you Shika." she sobbed, choking slightly on her own throat.

* * *

"Soo?" the male hummed the word out slowly. The rose haired girl was now sitting beside him, her petite, slender legs crossed over the knee. His black eyes rested on the wooden counter, thinking about all she had told him, and all he had divulged himself.

His obsidian orbs felt dry now, and his face felt like it had been cemented over his cheeks, where the stupid tears had ran. He hated crying, he hated weakness, and he had both. He hated himself.

_**I can see it in you, I see that light in you that no one else does, you can't even see it, but it's there.**_

_'She can see it but I can't. She can see some sort of goodness in me.'_ Sasuke felt like he was going to choke, or scream, something. He felt like he needed to move. He felt trapped, but not from the girl, from the fact she had uttered.

_'I have light.'_

"Do you want to do something with me today then?" Sakura asked, her grass colored eyes averting from the male's handsome face, a small blush crept up her cheeks.

The boy shook his head. "I, um, feel sorta weird." he said it softly, not wanting her to get the wrong impression. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both mulling over their own thoughts quietly.

"O-oh, it's okay, you don't have to-"

"But we can another time-"

Both sets of eyes widened, jade clashing with onyx. "Wh-what?" Sakura said, her cheeks still a slight hue of pink.

"No, you go first." Sasuke said, he felt his own neck warming up. They had spoken at the same time, their voices interlacing and knocking the other's out. "I... didn't hear you." he said quietly, looking away from her for the second. His heart jumped.

"I-I was just going to say don't worry about it. Th-that we don't have to hang out." she looked sad as she said the words, like it hurt her to say them, as if it took a lot for her to try and give up any speck of time with him.

"Oh," he breathed softly. His eyes glanced into the cup in his hands and saw that it was empty, he was suddenly feeling very thirsty. "Can I have some more, please?" he asked faintly, lifting his glass to the young woman beside him.

"Yes," she jumped up, gently taking the cup into her hands, their skin brushed when she took the cup, and it felt like lightning launched directly into their blood streams. Hearts jumped in their chests and eyes widened, meeting again, green to black.

Sakura stood for a moment, watching the boy in front of her, before swiftly turning to the tea pot and refilling his cup with now shaking hands.

"You know..." a sick feeling entered into the boy's stomach, his heart was pumping erratically. His voice died in his throat then, shriveling into nothingness.

"Know what?" the girl asked gently, setting the now full cup down on the table for him. Her rose eyebrows lifted slightly on her forehead as she replaced herself on her previous seat, refolding her legs beneath her.

Sasuke swallowed, throat feeling thick, so he lifted the steaming tea to his lips and sipped. It burned his tongue but cleared his mind. Resolving himself to try and talk to her, he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing silently. "We could hang out another day."

A pin drop could be heard. Sakura's eyes were wide, and Sasuke still had his closed, as if closing his eyes made it less of a surprise. The young woman's heart throbbed in her chest, red, red blood pumping crazily through her veins.

"Really?" she murmured, hoping the offer wasn't an attempt at pity. Pity from Sasuke was the last thing she wanted.

He opened his eyes, leaving them half lidded as if embarrassed, and looked up at her through his dark eyelashes and nodded. "If you want to." he mumbled. Sakura noticed the tips of his ears getting red and she smiled brightly.

_'Breath.'_ she reminded herself.

* * *

"**Tell me something sweet to get me by 'Cause I cant come home 'till their singin' La, la la la, la la la, 'Till everyone is singin'" **

**wow love that song, the first time I heard it was today, and I like love it :) a day to remember 'if it really means a lot to you' fantastic song :]**

**and okay, well that was chapter 9, again, sorry it takes so long :( thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it :} review please, tell me how I'm doing :D**

**peace**

**a. rose. love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay chapter ten, sorry it took so long, I had trouble with it, its not an excuse, its the truth D: lol its not the best but I hope its sufficient, I want to thank all my reviewers, and I'm sorry it took me so long, I really am. But I hope you enjoy! :)**

**I do (Not) own Naruto**

**I love cuentos (stories :D) :}**

* * *

Shika looked down at the blonde who was laying in his arms, "You what?" he asked quietly, his normally even voice cracked a little as he asked. The girl twisted herself so that she could look up at him. Her ocean orbs were wide when she turned them on him.

"I love you." she repeated, her tone was soft and honest, her eyes met his when she said it to him.

"Do you really mean that?" the boy asked, unconsciously his arms tightened around the girl's thin waist. Something in his chest felt weird with the thought that she could be lying to him. He didn't like that feeling. She nodded up at him, her blonde hair tickled his arm as she did.

"I don't say it unless I really mean it."

The boy smiled down at her, relived that she wasn't just saying the words to say them. The idea that she really meant it made the odd feeling leave, the negative one at least. But in its place he felt some sort of flutter in his chest. It was uncomfortable but in a comfortable way and it made him feel, if possible, odder than the negative feeling. Maybe it was relief. He grinned a little as he opened his mouth to speak. "I love you too, Ino."

* * *

Sakura looked up at the sky the next day, wondering if the past day had even been real. She had sat with Sasuke for like, four hours, and he asked her, well... they sort of decided together that they could go out sometime. _'Would that be considered a __**date**__?'_ the girl wondered silently to herself.

She stretched a little as she walked, she had gotten a message from Tsunade requesting her at her office, and she was on the way now. Her feet kicked up small puffs of clouds as she walked towards the Hokage's tower, waiting to see if her other teammates had been summoned as well. Sure enough with in a few seconds she saw Naruto walk out from the street beside hers, his hands behind his blond head; and Sasuke come from the other side, his hands in his pockets.

She frowned a little when she saw the blond hair of the one boy, but as soon as Sasuke was in her view the frown disappeared. In its place rested a small shy smile. With a deep breath she decided it was gonna have to happen eventually. It was also better to have it happen before they were in front of Tsunade, so why not now?

"Hey Naruto," she gave him a little wave as the three got closer. "morning Sasuke." she smiled at him brightly. She was surprised to see him give her a small smile. Well, it was more like a happier smirk, his lips just twisted up just a _little_ bit more, and she wondered if he even wanted them to, but it made her happy anyways.

"Hey, um, Sakura?" that was Naruto's voice from her right, it was a lot quieter than it normally was. She looked at him then and gave him her attention. "I'm sorry, about the last few days, I mean, that was mean of me."

Her pink hair swished as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I just hope you take care of Hinata-" his blue eyes widened as she started to lecture him.

"Of course!" he said loudly, eyes wide with something that looked like fear. "I couldn't hurt Hinata-chan! She's so delicate, I-I" She saw Sasuke roll his black orbs at the other male's attempt at explaining himself.

Sakura laughed a little, "I know she is Naruto, just take care of her please." the blond male nodded at that and lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head. _'Does that mean I'm not delicate or is she just __**more**__ delicate?'_ Sakura wondered quietly to herself.

A quietness ate at them then, like a small child tugging at a parents arm for attention, the silence tugged at them to keep to themselves. It was awkward, Sakura wasn't sure how Sasuke was feeling about their time together the past day; Naruto was thinking about Hinata and if Sakura hated him; and Sasuke was freaking out, just completely worrying whether the petite female was still into Naruto from her words or if she was just trying to be nice.

Sasuke's black eyes glanced over at the two and noticed the larger distance between them. He himself was only a foot and a half away from the girl, but Naruto was almost double that. _'Maybe he thinks she's really mad at him...' _Sasuke looked back to the road ahead. There were some girls in front of them who were staring at him, making those heart shaped eyes with infatuation. He sighed, why did people have to be so strange.

A few minutes after that they made it into the tower. They were told to wait a handful of moments in the waiting room. So they did. Sasuke leaning himself against the wall; Sakura grabbing a magazine and flipping through it, her green eyes skimming over the words; and Naruto just sat, sat and looked at the ceiling.

It seemed like forever passed before Shizune came to get them for the Hokage. She smiled at them and said that Tsunade was ready for them then.

When Team Seven walked in they saw Tsunade staring at them. Her fingers laced and crossed under her chin, holding up her face. Her caramel eyes ran over each of them for a split second before she leaned back. "Is Kakashi here?" she asked quietly. Shizune started to panic, running back out of the door and down the hall.

"Do we _need_ Kakashi grandma?" Sakura hit his arms for calling Tsunade a grandma. Naruto winced and gave Sakura a look as he asked. "I mean, we're good ninja, we don't need to take him along..."

"Be quiet Naruto." she glared at him for a moment. "Of coarse you need him, you're not strong enough to go by yourself." the boy opened his mouth to complain but Sakura hit him again and it quieted him before the words had time to start out of his mouth.

With a poof of smoke, the older male ninja appeared. "Sorry m'lady, I got lost in the-"

"Shut up." the blonde woman said. "Now, all of you listen, I have a mission for you." the younger blond in the room about peed himself, he did a little dance, now excited to have come to see her. It had been a while since their last mission together. "Naruto stop dancing around." the boy gave her a look before stopping. "I need you all to go and investigate caves-"

"What?" Naruto yelled at her. "That's not a mission!"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, hitting him once more, she was getting irritated with his interruptions. "Just listen will you!" the blond glared at her and Sasuke had to try and stifle a tiny chuckle.

"I didn't get to finish." Her brown eyes were resting on the boy that reminded her of her brother. It was so hard to talk to him every time he came to see her, it hurt her heart. "I need you to investigate caves for robbers. There is a small village to the north who say they are having trouble with live stock being stolen from them. They keep finding the dead bodies by this cave. I need you to investigate and see what you can find out. I want you all to leave tomorrow. Any questions?" they all shook their heads. "Then I'll see you later. If you see Shizune racing through the halls please tell her to come back." they nodded and left.

The three of them walked together, after leaving the building the silver haired adult gave them a smile, opening his little orange book and disappeared away once more. Naruto was glaring at the ground, a little happier with their mission now, but still upset it wasn't something better. Sasuke was as silent as always, his black eyes watching the road ahead of them. And Sakura wasn't sure how she felt. Quiet and a little nervous to go on a mission with the two males.

"Well, I'm going to go find Hinata-chan to eat, would you all like to come?" Naruto asked, turning around for a second to look at his two teammates. When Sasuke shook his head, Sakura did too, thanking him for the invitation but saying she wasn't hungry for ramen. He shrugged and then bounded away to find the petite raven haired Hyuuga.

Sakura let her lime eyes turn to the boy beside her. His hair was sticking up in the back like usual, looking like a duck's butt. She always thought it was odd looking, especially when they were little, but he grew into it, and now it looked amazing on him. No matter how odd it was to have duck butt shaped hair.

"So..." the girl started. "what now?"

* * *

**Okay so that was ten I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading :) love you all, hope to see you soon :D you know what to do ;) its that little button down there, if you click it, the coolest thing happens :]**

_**peace,**_

_**a. rose. love**_


End file.
